


Sleepy Cuddles

by ambichromatic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambichromatic/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: Toko and Komaru cuddle in bed, that's pretty much it
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Sleepy Cuddles

“Tokooooo,” Komaru whined. “Can you please come to bed? I’m lonely without you.” She pouted as Toko continued writing at her desk, and pulled the covers a little tighter around herself. Toko sighed from across the room.

“Just a moment Komaru. Gotta get this right…” she trailed off biting her thumbnail and tapping the pen against the desk.

Komaru sat up a little against the headrest. “Why can’t you just do it tomorrow?”

“You know why,” she said, not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her. 

_ Right. _

Tomorrow was the day she and Toko were finally leaving Towa City. After staying for about a year and fighting Monokumas every day, they would finally be able to properly join Future Foundation. Komaru was excited to finally reunite with her brother and to meet Toko’s, well, Toko had said they weren't her friends, but Komaru was sure it was more complicated than that. 

Filled with a sudden excitement for tomorrow Komaru began bouncing energetically on the bed. “Suddenly I don’t feel like sleeping at all!” she exclaimed.

Toko spun around in her chair. “H-Huh? Just a m-moment ago you were practically begging me to come to bed with you.”

“I was not  _ begging, _ ” 

Toko just looked at her.

“... okay maybe a little. But still! Just because I don’t feel like sleeping doesn’t mean we can’t do other things in bed.”

Toko raised an eyebrow. “W-what ‘other’ things?”

“Cuddling obviously!” Komaru exclaimed. “Are you done writing?”

“Not really but… we can c-cuddle…” Toko looked down, blushing. Komaru found it endearing how she still had trouble admitting that she wanted affection.

The writer got out of her chair and shuffled over to the bed. Komaru lifted the covers a bit, gesturing for Toko to get in. As soon as the purple-haired girl lied down Komaru nuzzled into her side. 

Draping her arm over Toko’s stomach she pressed her face into the other girl’s neck and kissed the skin there. Toko let out a sigh of contentment and relaxed into the mattress. 

“Mmmm, I love you,” Komaru muttered sleepily, despite her earlier energy. 

“I-I love you too,” Toko chuckled. She then tangled her fingers in Komaru’s hair and began lightly scratching her scalp. 

“That feels nice…” Komaru practically purred at the sensation, smiling against her girlfriend's skin. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the head scratches for a couple of minutes, a comfortable silence enveloping the two girls. Then Toko turned onto her side so they were face to face.

Komaru opened her eyes when she felt Toko give her a kiss on the nose. She reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, and cupped her cheek. They smiled at each other for a few moments before Komaru closed the gap and kissed Toko on the lips. 

When they separated Komaru yawned. “I‘m sleepy again…” She tucked herself under Toko’s chin, as the other girl began stroking her hair again. 

“Good night Toko,”

“N-night Komaru,”


End file.
